A Life Somewhere Inbetween Here and There
by bluetwilight13
Summary: He watches the way they interact with one another, wondering why it wasn't him that she smiled at like that.  IchiRuki, slight RenRuki.  Could be a series of oneshots, if the plotbunnies breed...


Of Puppies and Rabbits

He wasn't entirely sure why it bothered him so much. Or how he let it bother him so much. Usually when something annoying or troublesome popped up he would put his long-practiced technique of "ignoring it" to work. Or beat it down until it no longer existed (with physical force, if need be). So why this? What made this so… devastating?

Renji watched as Rukia silently walked beside her new partner, the arrogant, idiotic, annoying-as-hell, orange-headed piece of… fruit. Sure he was a good kid, and freakishly strong, and would do anything to help and protect her, but… but shouldn't _he_, her childhood best friend, be the one to walk beside her, instead of watching her from behind like some lost puppy dog that's been kicked to the curb?

Renji scowled, more at himself than anything. What the hell gave him the right to be so self-pitying? He, like everyone else, had abandoned her right when she needed him the most. Twice. He'd be damned if he ever did that again, but he still couldn't help but wish that he could turn back time to their days in the Shinigami Academy so he could take a firm hold of her and refuse to let go.

"Ooooh, look!"

Renji pulled himself out of his thoughts enough to watch her. She had paused by a shop window and was trying to peer inside, her face only half an inch away from the glass. When she turned back to the two men watching her, Renji knew he wasn't the only one whose breath caught in his throat.

Rukia was smiling. It was small, tiny, even, but far better than anything they had seen gracing her features since before their rescue mission to Hueco Mundo.

When he could breathe again, Ichigo cleared his throat and feigned aggravation. "What is it, Rukia?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

She didn't say anything, but instead just tapped her finger against the glass, motioning for them to come closer and look for themselves. So, being the pathetic puppy dogs that they were (thought Renji, with only a tiny hint of bitterness) the two moved closer and cupped their large hands around their faces to block out the glare as they peered inside, as well….

…And immediately found exactly what Rukia was pointing to.

Of course, it was none other than a plushy of a fluffy bunny rabbit. It was a snowy, snowy white, and its velvety ears flopped forward cutely, almost reaching the tips of the foot paws stretched in a sitting position in front of it. Really, it was simple; there were no extra decorations, no hearts or rainbows imprinted on its hip or ears, no colors for the inside of the ears or the bottom of the paws, everything was pure white… a snow bunny.

Rukia had to have it, and they all knew it.

"No. Absolutely not."

"But I didn't even ask yet!"

"But you're going to."

"…"

"…"

Glares were exchanged, and Renji looked on, an eyebrow raised.

"…please?"

"No."

"Why not?" This time Rukia was the puppy, what with those big eyes of hers. Renji smirked. Ichigo was officially screwed.

Ichigo sighed, his resolve beginning to develop cracks in it. "Because, Rukia… what do you think will happen if Kon manages to get anywhere near it- or in it? He'll take advantage of your… your weakness… for rabbits…. I don't particularly feel any urge to kill him at the moment, so don't make me have to."

"…Ichigo…" She was looking back at the rabbit now, a forlorn look on her small face.

Ichigo ran a hand over his own face before letting out a light growl. "Wait here," he ordered, then marched inside the shop.

Rukia continued to peer through the window at her rabbit, and at Ichigo as he and the shopkeeper held a short discussion.

"Heh. Been a while since I've seen you smile, Rukia." Renji moved beside her, his towering figure casting her in shadow.

She looked up at him, her eyes burrowing into his soul. "Yeah, there just hasn't been much to smile about lately." Rukia paused, her searching eyes seeming to have found something in him. "What's wrong, Renji?"

Renji was caught off-guard. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno…" Her sapphire eyes gave him a once-over and he felt the heat crawl up the back of his neck. "Something just seems… off. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Renji shrugged, looking away. "I just…" and then he mumbled something.

"What was that?" Rukia leaned toward him on her tip-toes to hear him better.

He groaned. "I just… miss you… sometimes," he finally admitted, looking anywhere but below his own eye-level.

Rukia was surprised, and her face showed just as much. Renji was _never_ one to talk about emotions like this; in fact, the last time he did was when their family of friends died before they entered the Shinigami Academy. She couldn't even remember another time besides that. Which meant… this was really bothering him.

"I miss you, too, Renji. I always have. And I am so glad you are here with me right now."

&IR&

Inside the shop, Ichigo was trying to stop the lonely old man running the place from talking his ear off.

"You want the bunny, huh? What would a young man like you want a stuffed toy for? Unless…" a glance out the window. "Could it be for your young lady over there? A token of your affection? I'd watch out if I were you, that man out there looks to be awfully close to her," continued the old man, wisely, nodding in agreement with himself. "Tell you what, being as this is for the sake of Young Love, I'll give you the rabbit half-price, how's that? Do you want it wrapped? Perhaps with a little declarative card attached? I have one in the shape of a heart-"

"NO!!"

The store manager froze and stared up at him. There was a moment of silence, then Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I mean, yes, I want the damn rabbit… thanks. But no stupid little card, alright? Just the… just the bunny."

"Yes, sir!" came the now-slightly-more-professional voice. As the man turned and went to retrieve the plushie from the window display, Ichigo heard him mumble under his breath, "How she would put up with him I'll never know. A rough, mean kid like that would be lucky to get a pretty young thing like her. Kid's got no chance…"

Ichigo growled low in his chest, but then turned and gazed out the window to the two standing outside.

_Stupid old man_, thought Ichigo. But he couldn't help but wonder what the hell the two were talking about that made them look so… close. Shrugging, but suddenly more grumpy than before, Ichigo turned to face the counter when something small and shiny caught his eye.

"Would you like this in a gift bag, young man?" asked the shopkeeper, now standing across the counter from him at the register.

"Yes," replied Ichigo slowly. "And… I want this as well."

&IR&

"I… I'm sorry. Really."

"For what?" She looked up at him curiously, and he looked down at her as though she was insane.

"'For what?' What the hell do you mean 'for what?'! For all the horrible things I've done to you, dumb ass!" -Here Rukia remembered that Renji never really was good at expressing emotions without more swear words- "For… for not being there when you needed me the most. I'm sorry.…Dammit," he added for good measure.

"But you did come to me in the end, Renji. When it _really_ mattered. And you just did what you thought was best. You're my oldest friend, Renji. You're one of the most important people in the world to me."

"Am I really?" It was hard to fathom, really.

"Of course. There are three people I treasure above all others, you know. You, Ichigo, and Nii-sama…. Don't you three make a pretty group?" she asked, some of her lighter mood getting the best of her.

"We'd be a much prettier group if Renji wasn't in it. _Tattooed freak_," Ichigo mumbled under his breath as he emerged from the shop.

"Ichigo! How'd it go?" Rukia asked, barely contained excitement written on her features as her eyes darted between Ichigo's face and the shiny blue gift bag in his hand.

"Go to hell, kid," growled Renji. "I was one of her favorites long before you were even born."

"But I'll be her favorite-"

"Shut up, both of you! I would like to enjoy the sensation of opening a present! It doesn't happen very often, you know!" shouted Rukia as she stared down at the small bag she clutched to her chest.

_Wait. How did she…?_ Ichigo looked down at his now empty hand, and then back at Rukia's now-full arms. "Hey, how'd you do that?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's easy. I'll show you sometime. Living where I grew up, you learn a lot of handy tricks like that. Can I open it now, Ichigo?"

And then Ichigo realized she still hadn't opened it. Any other girl and the blue gift bag would be nothing more than discarded trash on the ground by now. "You don't need to ask, dope," he said gruffly, but when she continued to stare up at him, he added, "Yeah, open it."

Both men watched as she oh-so-carefully opened the gift bag, and then pulled out the snow-white bunny as though it were made of the finest crystal- before promptly squashing it in the tightest possible embrace known to man. Her squeal of delight and the smile on her face had been thought to be extinct. But there they were, and both Renji and Ichigo couldn't help but smile as well.

Suddenly, Rukia pulled away from the bunny.

"…What's that?"

"What?" Renji leaned in for a closer look, and Ichigo, once again, scratched the back of his head, no longer making eye-contact.

"It's… a charm they had inside. I thought Sode no Shirayuki might appreciate it, too, so I put it on the rabbit. Is it okay? Do you want me to take it back?"

Rukia stared silently at the tiny, sparkling snow-flake charm that now hung around her bunny's neck on a small white ribbon.

"No. It's… it's… lovely. I… It's more than I expected."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Come on, we're gonna be late to Urahara's," said Ichigo, nervously clearing his throat.

He started walking, Renji matching his pace, and Rukia followed, eyes still glued to her rabbit and its single piece of jewelry. Soon, though, she skipped a bit so she walked beside them.

Looking up at Ichigo, she gave him her best smile. "Thank you. This… truly means a lot to me."

Ichigo's mind wasn't functioning properly. It seemed to be going both way too slow, and way too fast at the same time.

Renji watched the two walking in front of him, having fallen back slightly. Really, it shouldn't be so gut-wrenching, to see Rukia smile that way. But when the smile was aimed at _him_…. He watched as said blubbering kid tried to form coherent words.

"Y-you're welcome. Like I said, don't worry about it."

Renji watched, waiting for the two to finally realize… but they didn't, and he roughly grabbed the scruffs of their necks and yanked them backwards.

"Oi, you two! Watch where the hell you're walking! Tall metal poles don't just move out of your ways, bakas!"

Puppies. Strong, loyal, protective puppies that were rabid wild dogs against any enemy. But against her, they were as helpless as the fluffy little bunny clutched tightly and lovingly to her chest.

Hi there! Bluetwilight, here, finally gathering enough guts to actually upload one of my fics. I absolutely LOVE Ichigo and Rukia, so it's only natural, really, that the first fic I upload is about them. I hope you guys enjoy, despite the over-dose of fluffiness! And please review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this, even if you think it sucks. :)


End file.
